We Are All Family
by CFCfan1
Summary: The unthinkable happens. How will everyone cope in the aftermath, and what will it mean for Olivia and Fitz's relationship? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to write a what-if story. This is set sometime after 1x06. There are a lot of things that I won't mention so please don't compare it to the show. Any way please review!**

Stephen was fairly certain he had never ran so fast in his life. His heart was pounding, he was sweating like crazy into his new suit, but he didn't care. He knew she had seen it happen. He knew that he had to get to her before she tried to do anything, because in her current state of mind she shouldn't do anything alone. He was happy he only lived two blocks from her and he could get to her quickly. As he turned the corner to get to her apartment he saw her rushing out.

"Liv!" He yelled continuing to run towards. She turned quickly and he saw the tears streaming down her face. He had never seen her cry before. Yes there had been a few welling up of the eyes, but no actual crying.

"Stephen," She sobbed as he got to her. She collapsed in his arms, and continued to cry. "I have…I have to…" She couldn't say anything.

"I'll take you. You can't drive right. Give me your keys," He said sticking out his hand. She fumbled through her purse for a minute before producing her keys. They got to her car and he helped her into the passenger side before he ran to the driver side and sped off to their destination.

When they got there Secret Service was swarming. They weren't letting anyone through. They parked and ran to the doors, but Secret Service agents stopped them.

"I'm sorry but you cannot go in," One of them said sticking out their hand.

She fumbled through her purse again and produced her White House access card but they still didn't let her through. Luckily she saw someone she knew.

"Tom!" She summoned up all the will power she had to stay as calm as possible. He was rushing with other agents but stopped when he heard his name.

"Miss Pope," He said rushing over.

"Please Tom…" She begged.

"You can come in, but I can't let him in," Tom said referring to Stephen.

"No problem," Stephen said quickly. "Liv…go," he said seriously. She turned around and gave him a look of gratitude before Tom took her to the waiting room.

She walked into the room after composing herself as much as possible. All heads shot up when the door opened. Obviously they were all on edge.

"Olivia," Cyrus said being the first one to walk up to her, which she was thankful for, because he was the only one to know about her and Fitz.

"How…how is he?" She asked, but her voice was very shaky because she was afraid of the answer.

"He is in surgery…he lost a lot of blood. We don't know anything else at the moment, we are waiting for the doctor," He said solemnly. "Listen," He said quickly. "What is in the past is in the past. We are done fighting, we have to stand together on this one," He finished. Tears came to her eyes and she nodded. He pulled her to him in a quick hug before they both went to sit down.

"What the hell happened," She asked after a minute.

"We are still trying to figure that out," Cyrus said seriously.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

**2 Hours earlier**

"Mr. President, we need to leave now. You have your speech in less than half an hour." Cyrus said walking into the Oval office.

"Yea, sorry!" Fitz said quickly putting on his jacket. They walked out to the motorcade and quickly got in.

"Mellie is going to meet us there. She had a meeting that was finishing up late," Cyrus said looking at his blackberry.

"That's fine," Fitz said looking over his speech. When they got to the venue reporters and the public swarmed them.

Fitz got out with Cyrus and waved with a smile on his face. People were cheering and he shook hands as he made his way up to the podium. When he got up there everyone kept cheering but slowly started to quiet down.

"It has been two years since _you_ elected me." Cheers erupted. "Since then we have seen record job growth and we have gotten to the lowest percentage of unemployment in the last fifteen years." Yet again cheering. "It is all because of people like you. You have worked hard for everything you have achieved and the more energy that is put into the economy the better it becomes. I am here today to inform you and the rest of the American people what my plans are to make the economy and job numbers even better," He said and smiled. People started to cheer. He smiled and waved. That is when it hit him. The second it hit it took his breath away. He fell back quickly and he could hear screaming. He was struggling to breathe when he saw Secret Service agents and Cyrus surround him. He was fighting to stay awake but he knew he was losing that battle.

"Mr. President, stay with us!" He heard Cyrus yell. He started to close his eyes, but more yelling woke him up a little. "Fitz!" Cyrus yelled. He gathered all his strength and looked at Cyrus and said one thing before falling unconscious.

"Liv…" He whispered. His eyes closed just as the ambulance got there. They quickly put him onto the stretcher and rushed him to the hospital.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

Olivia was bored to tears. They didn't have a client and everyone decided to go home early for the day. She hated doing nothing; it made her feel lazy. She knew he had a speech about jobs and the economy and decided to turn it on. She smiled slightly when she saw his face as he walked up to the podium. These were the things he loved. He loved talking to the people and keeping them informed.

"_It has been two years since you elected me." _She smiled as she heard cheers erupt from the crowd_. "Since then we have seen record job growth and we have gotten to the lowest percentage of unemployment in the last fifteen years." Yet again cheering. "It is all because of people like you. You have worked hard for everything you have achieved and the more energy that is put into the economy the better it becomes. I am here today to inform you and the rest of the American people what my plans are to make the economy and job numbers even better," _He said and smiled. People started to cheer. She thought to herself that his speechwriters could use a little motivation because it wasn't his best speech ever. Then the smile was wiped from her face. She saw him fall back and she rose quickly. She saw the Secret Service rush to him and she saw Cyrus run over and crouch next to him. She looked around quickly and grabbed her purse and her jacket that sat next to the door. She rushed out of her apartment with the only thought of getting to him. When she exited the building she started towards her car when she heard her name. She turned and saw Stephen running towards her. She barely registered saying his name before collapsing in his arms. He said something about her not driving so she gave him her keys. When they got to the hospital she was happy about her connections. She was thankful when Stephen didn't put up a fight about not coming in with her after Tom said only she could. After talking to Cyrus she sat down. Mellie was consoling the kids when she walked in, but even though they both knew, that her marriage to Fitz was nothing more than a business relationship, Olivia could see the pain in her eyes. No matter how Mellie and Fitz felt towards each other romantically, Olivia knew they both loved each other in certain ways. They all just sat and waited. They could hear reporters outside and secret service agents keeping them back.

Soon Billy and Vice President Langston showed up. Everyone sat around quietly waiting for any word they could get. When the doctor walked in they all stood up quickly.

"Madame First Lady…would you like to speak in private?" The doctor asked looking around the room. Mellie looked around quickly and shook her head.

"We are all family…how is my husband?" She asked her voice shaky.

"The President lost a lot of blood as many of you probably know. The bullet ripped through his chest and did some serious damage." He started which put everyone on edge. Tears quickly started falling down Olivia's cheeks again. Cyrus saw it and grabbed her hand. They were in this together. Good or bad, they had created this President, and they both cared about him deeply. "Luckily," He said which made everyone take in a breath. "It didn't hit his heart. It was a few millimeters away from it, which is really good. If it had hit his heart…well we would be having a different conversation. When we got in there, he had massive internal bleeding. We were able to stop all of it, but with this kind on injury more bleeding could happen at anytime, so he is on continuous watch for that. The bullet broke off a piece of one of his ribs. That will heal on its own, so that isn't a main concern for us. When it hit the rib though the piece that broke off punctured his lung. Luckily we were able to fix that quickly but there could be some scaring, which we will also watch out for. He crashed on the table twice, which kept his brain oxygen deprived for a combined time of ten minutes. That can cause serious damage. We will know more about that if he wakes up." He said seriously.

"When," Mellie said quickly.

"Ma'am, right now there is no way to tell if the deprivation of oxygen for that long did serious damage, which means we don't know if he will. We are hopeful that he will but there are no guarantees. If he wakes up he could have serious neurological issues. We will do tests for that as soon as possible though. We can guarantee that he will be out for at least three days. We had to put him in a medically induced coma so that his lung has a better chance to heal, and also so we can watch for more internal bleeding. We will take him off that in three days then we can test for brain injuries. Until then, only family members can go see him." He finished. Everyone was silent for a few moments. Olivia was squeezing Cyrus's hand and tears were flowing freely from her eyes.

After a while Mellie went back to see him, she wanted to see him before taking the kids back just in case it was bad enough that she thought it was best if they didn't. Secret service surrounded the hospital and they were keeping the hospital on lockdown for the most part. Family members of other patients could get in, but an agent escorted them at all times. After a few hours Billy and the Vice President had to leave, because Langston had to take the oath of office. For the moment she was the President, but they weren't concerned about that. They were concerned for the man they all worked for and adored. Olivia was concerned for the man she was in love with and all she would think about was that she couldn't lose him. He was everything to her.

Some left the hospital to go take care of things like the media and other in office issues. Olivia and Cyrus refused to move. They sat in their chairs silently staring at the wall. They didn't know what to do other than be there until he woke up.

**Ok…so there is chapter one…Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the next chapter! I am glad most people seem to like it! So please keep reviewing!**

People were in and out of the waiting room. Secret Service agents would switch shifts every few hours, but Olivia and Cyrus remained in the same spots. The kids had eventually gone home but Mellie stayed back with Fitz. She would come out every so often to give updates, which were always the same.

At one point someone decided to turn on the TV. No one was surprised by the fact that the shooting was on every channel.

"_President Grant was giving a speech at a local University when the shot hit him in the chest. He is said to be in critical condition in the hospital, we are waiting for updates from members of the staff of both President Grant, and the hospital._" Olivia closed her eyes when she heard that. It probably only took the media five minutes to start reporting on it.

"Cy, Liv," Mellie's voice made both of their heads snap up.

"How is he?" Liv was the first to ask.

"Still no change. You two need to go see him. I need to get back to the White House to check on the kids. I gave the hospital permission for you two to go see him. I know he means a lot to both of you, and _when_ he wakes up he will be happy to know you guys were able to see him," She said with a small smile.

"If anything changes we will let you know," Cyrus said standing up and giving her a hug. Olivia followed his actions. Soon enough Mellie was gone and Cyrus gave her a look and she nodded. They made their way back to his room and walked in together. Olivia let out a small sob and Cyrus rubbed her back. He was hooked up to so many machines and he looked like crap. She knew that it wouldn't be better than it was, but it still surprised her to see him like that. They stood there for a second without saying a word, and they just looked at him. Cyrus looked at her for a second then back at Fitz.

"I'm gonna give you a moment," He whispered. She looked at him quickly.

"Cy…its ok, I don't…" She tried but he cut her off.

"It doesn't matter if I like it or not, it is what he would want. I'll be right outside though," He said giving her a small smile. She sent one back before he left the room. She turned to Fitz and her eyes welled up again and she started to cry. There was a chair next to his bed that she assumed Mellie had been sitting in. She went and sat down and his hand was lying on the edge of the bed. She slowly and carefully took his hand, not wanting to mess with any of the machines he was connected to.

"God Fitz…" She said holding onto his hand tightly. She didn't say anything else. Saying his name meant enough to both of them. She knew he couldn't hear her, but that didn't stop her from saying it just once. The only time she ever called him by his first name was in very private situations. She looked around at all the machines and the wires connected to him.

She just sat there staring at him. Eventually Cyrus knocked on the door wanting to come back in. She told him to come in and when he did she didn't move. She held onto his hand and wouldn't let it go. Cyrus took a seat on the other side of Fitz's bed. They sat quietly, but soon Cyrus decided to ask a question that had been on his mind for a while.

"When did it start?" He asked quietly.

Olivia looked up at him with a questioning look, but soon a look of understanding came over her face. She gave a small smile before answering.

"Remember when we were at the diner with the pie and Mellie talked about the miscarriage?" She said and almost laughed at his look of shock. "Don't worry the miscarriage was fake. She used it to get the women's vote. That night on the bus, after she left for Alabama, I went back to talk to him. When we got to the hotel we said goodnight to you, and I almost went into my room and forgot about everything that happened since I started on the campaign. In the end we went to his room. That was the first night," She said smiling slightly at the memory.

"I…I didn't notice anything between you two…" He said still a little surprised.

"I kept him in check. We couldn't get too close in public, and when it was necessary there was no touching or long glances. I am sorry about how you found out, but you probably understand why I didn't tell you. I thought Fitz had at one point, but obviously I was wrong." She said honestly.

"I am sorry for how I treated you afterwards. I was trying to protect him, and it just caught me off guard. I kind of hand a feeling that he was sleeping with someone on the campaign, I just didn't think it was serious." He said and smiled when he saw her hand squeeze his just a little bit tighter.

"I never meant for it to happen, it just did," She said looking at Fitz for a second.

"Do you love him?" He asked quickly. She looked up with a look.

"With all of my heart," She answered without hesitation.

"I thought he was happy with Mellie. I know during the campaign obviously he wasn't, but when I told you the isolation in the White House made their marriage stronger, I truly believed that." He said sitting back in his chair.

"He told me something right before we found out the story of Mellie cheating broke. I told him that we were doing better because he and Mellie seemed like they were doing much better. He looked at me and smiled and said something I will never forget, and I think this is one of the moments it is relevant. He said 'I think you underestimate how good of a politician I am.' That is one of the first things he said to me that really showed me that he really wanted this job. He was willing to pretend like he was in love with her. I think he loves her; he just isn't in love with her. We both know that their marriage was over long before I came into the picture," She said seriously.

"You have no idea," He said with a short laugh. "You didn't even see half of their issues. Remember the fight they had when you made them talk. That was a mild talk for them. They hadn't really spoken to each other in three years…ever since he won the governorship and they could stop campaigning they just stopped talking. The kids knew about it, I knew about it the second I agreed to be his campaign manager. When he told her he was running, which happened right after he got me to run his campaign, she flipped on him. She knew it was coming but there was some part of her that realized that this is what he worked for and what she gave up her life for. She really did give up her life for him. I don't think they were ever truly in love, not even when they got married. She married him because they were the power couple, and together they could go far. As pissed as I was about finding out about you two, I am happy he found you. During the campaign after you two got together, I could tell there was a change in him. I assumed he and Mellie were getting better, but he was happy for the first time since I really knew him. Without that in his life, I don't think he would be the president. You are the reason he is president," He said honestly.

"Which means I am the reason he got shot," She said and his head snapped up.

"Liv, hat is not what I meant and you know it. This is not your fault. He will be ok, I promise, and then he will tell you that himself," He said seriously.

A knock on the door startled them both. She let go of Fitz's hand quickly as they looked up as the doctor walked in. "Hey, I just need to check his wound," He said with gloves on. "You can stay in the room, or…" Olivia cut him off.

"We'll stay," She said seriously. The doctor nodded. He pulled the blanket back from Fitz's chest and when he pulled the bandage off Olivia covered her mouth with her hand. There was a big scar right in the middle of his chest and she could see the round hole where the bullet entered his body. The doctor cleaned it up a little, and then replaced the bandage.

"Since it is getting late, we have set up a few cots in the waiting room you were in earlier. We reserved it just for you guys and anyone else here to see him. You can come back and forth between the two, but if you don't want to leave there is a place for you to sleep. Both Olivia and Cyrus thanked him and he left.

"You need to sleep," Cyrus said seriously.

"I wouldn't be able to," She said reclaiming his hand.

"I don't care. We can have shifts of watching him, but if you don't sleep now, you won't. So go sleep, I'll wake you in a few hours," He said standing up and crossing his arms over his chest. She gave him a look before standing up. She knew he was right; she just didn't want to leave him. Cyrus gave her a small smile before she leaned down and kissed him on the forehead quickly. She normally wasn't open at all about their relationship because it couldn't ruin both of their careers, but she was mostly concerned about his, but in this moment in front of Cyrus, while Fitz had a bullet hole in his chest she didn't care. She pulled back and let go of his hand before she walked to the waiting room to try and get at least a few hours of rest.

**Ok so there is the second chapter…I didn't want Mellie to keep Olivia out of the room obviously…anyway please review! I will try and update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo here is chapter 3! I really like how this story is going, and I am hoping this will be a longer fic. So tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas let me know, and I will try and use some of them!**

She woke with a start. She looked around the room and sighed. She had hoped that everything had just been a horrible dream, and she would open her eyes and be in her apartment and he wouldn't be in the hospital with a hole in his chest, but she woke up surrounded by secret service agents in a hospital waiting room. She sat up and realized how uncomfortable a cot could be. She looked at her watch and was fairly surprised she had been asleep for four hours. She got up and got two cups of coffee before walking back to Fitz's room. Cyrus sat in his chair with his head back asleep. She smiled slightly, and decided not to wake him so she sat next to Fitz's bed. She put both coffee's down and took Fitz's hand. She sat there for about twenty minutes before Cyrus woke up. He gave her a look before realizing he fell asleep.

"I didn't want to wake you when I got back. It is a little cold but I brought you a coffee," She said handing him a cup.

"Thanks," He said and he sounded sleepy.

"Have you talked to James yet?" She asked after a moment.

"I called him right after you left, he knows I won't be back home for a while. He is going to bring me some stuff tomorrow. Do you want me to get him to go by your apartment?" He asked seriously.

"No, Stephen is coming by later, but thank you," She said sincerely. "Do we know who did this?" She asked quickly. She had been thinking about it for a few hours, and she just decided to ask.

"We have a suspect in custody. I'm not allowed to say who at the moment. But we are fairly certain we got the right guy." He said looking at her.

"I just…when I saw him fall…I can't imagine what is was like for you. You were standing right next to him," She said solemnly.

"When he fell…I panicked. I ran right to him and tried to keep him awake…" He said seriously. "I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you this, but you need to know that right before he went unconscious he said your name. You were the last thing he thought about in that moment. If you ever doubted his feelings for you…don't." He said honestly. Tears quickly welled up in her eyes. She looked over at Fitz and gave him a meaningful look.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

**10 Days later**

Olivia had been forced to leave the hospital after two days. She had a waiting list for clients, and there was nothing she could do to help him so she finally left. Cyrus kept her updated as things happened. The media was still going crazy about it and they were watching Mellie like a hawk. She watched everyday in her office and she would call over to check on him. She would go to the hospital at the end of the day but she could normally only stay for an hour or so.

She decided to bring coffee one day. She walked into the room and Mellie and Cyrus were sitting there talking quietly.

"Liv," Mellie said standing up and hugging her.

"How is he doing?" She said handing her a coffee, and then the other to Cyrus.

"No change. They did some tests this morning and they think his brain is fine, and that he won't have any memory loss. We are just waiting for him to wake up," She said quietly.

"Liv…" A voice said startling all of them. Their heads snapped towards the bed and they watched as Fitz slowly opened his eyes.

"Fitz," Mellie said rushing over to him. She ignored what he said, because she had known for a while about them.

"Where's Liv?" He asked his eyes not even fully open.

"She is here honey, so is Cyrus and so am I," Mellie said her voice sounding a little upset.

"Where's Liv? Where is my wife…?" He said and they all froze. Mellie and Cyrus quickly looked to Olivia who had a shocked look on her face.

"I'm gonna…" Mellie said standing up quickly and walking out of the room.

"Mellie!" Olivia said trying to stop her but it was too late.

"Olivia," Fitz said now with his eyes fully open.

"You two need some time," Cyrus said patting her on her shoulder. She didn't say anything at first because she couldn't.

"Liv…what happened?" Fitz said honestly.

"Fitz…you were shot in the chest. You were at a rally and you got shot." She said walking slowly over to his bed.

"My god…" He said seriously.

"Fitz…who are you married to?" She asked quietly.

"That's a stupid question. We are married," He said giving her a confused look.

"No we aren't Fitz…you are married to Mellie. You are President of the United States, and you have two kids with Mellie. We aren't married," She said seriously.

"Mellie and I got divorced two years into my presidency. You handled the bad press, and then we got married three months ago," He said sounding really confused.

"Fitz…" Before she could say anything else the doctor walked in.

"Mr. President, it is good to see you awake," The doctor said walking in. "We need to do some tests now, but we will have you back here as soon as possible," He said with a smile. Fitz nodded without saying anything and kept staring at Olivia as he was wheeled out. Once he was gone the doctor brought Cyrus and Mellie back into the room. "So we need to talk." He said seriously. "What happens in this conversation stays in this room, I promise." He added before telling them what he wanted to. They all nodded. Mellie had tears in her eyes, and she was clearly unhappy with Olivia. Cyrus just stood there diplomatically.

"From what I heard as I walked in, Ms. Pope and the President have had some sort of relationship. What ever it is that happened, the cut off of oxygen to his brain has caused damage. We didn't think there would be, but there are things tests can't tell. His belief that he and Ms. Pope are married stems from that cut off. For the moment I need you to all go along with it." He said and all three of them started to protest. "It won't be for a long time, but while his brain keeps healing you have to indulge whatever it is his brain is telling him. If you don't it may never heal correctly. We will work with him on it, but for the moment, for arguments sake, Ms. Pope you are married to President Grant," He said and everyone was shocked. "Now you can discuss this while I go check on the tests, but please trust me when I say this is what is best for him and his healing process." He said before excusing himself.

No one said a word at first. They all stood there silently. They looked to one another, but finally both Mellie and Cyrus were looking at Olivia.

"Mellie…I'm so sorry," She finally said.

"I figured out a long time ago you two had something. I accepted it and that is because our marriage was and is really dead. We have a business relationship in some sorts. I am not happy about this, but we need to do whatever the doctor says will help Fitz the most. If that means you are his wife for now, you are his wife. I only have one question. When did it start between you two?" She asked honestly. Cyrus looked uncomfortable and Olivia was a little surprised by what she had just heard.

"After the pie shop…when you left for Alabama I talked to him on the bus and apologized for your loss. Then he told the miscarriage was fake, and when we got to the hotel…I'm sorry Mellie," She said sincerely.

"To be honest I am surprised it took you that long. I knew he had feelings for you from the moment I met you. When we had the discussion about how he and I needed to act like we actually liked each other, I could tell by the fact that he went along with it that he had feelings for you. I do not condone what you did, but our marriage has been dead for a long time now, so it is at least a little understandable. Now, Fitz will probably be back soon, if he thinks he and I are divorced he probably won't be happy to see me here. I am going to go check on the kids. Whatever you do, they do not get to find out about any of this. Am I clear?" She said the last part sternly.

"Perfectly clear," Olivia said and Cyrus nodded. Mellie said goodbye and left the room before Fitz could get back. Cyrus looked towards Olivia and they were both clearly surprised by the conversation they just had. They could hear the doctor coming back down the hallway and Cyrus finally said something.

"Are you ready to be Olivia Grant?" He said before Fitz was pushed back in. Olivia took a deep breath and told herself she was doing this for him, to make sure he got better. She just couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she would probably love the new fake relationship, and would she really be able to give it up?

**Sooo…there it is…tell me what you think please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is the next chapter! Thanks for the great reviews for the last chapter, keep them coming! And remember any ideas you have let me know, cause I will try and use some of them in the next few chapters!**

When he was wheeled back in his eyes were closed. She assumed whatever tests they did on him wore him out. Cyrus stood there frozen in place unsure of the situation. He hadn't expected this to happen to Fitz. He watched silently as Olivia went and sat next to him. He had asked her if she loved him even though he already knew the answer. The thing is, looking back there were so many things that could have told them they had feelings for each other, but he ignored them. He knew now that Fitz loved her also. The way he would look at her, the way he would smile subtly whenever her name was mentioned. Now as he stood there waiting for Fitz to wake up, he couldn't help thinking that after his presidency this is how Fitz would live his life; with Olivia.

He stood more at attention as he saw Fitz's eyes slowly start to open. He saw Fitz head turn to Olivia and he couldn't help but smile slightly at the smile he gave Olivia. That is when he excused himself. This would be difficult enough, and he didn't need to complicate things.

"Liv," Fitz said with that smile that he only gave her.

"Hey Fitz," She said with a smile.

"Someone told me Mellie was here earlier. We have to let her know that I appreciate it. I know the divorce wasn't pretty, but it means a lot that she was here," He said honestly.

"I'll let her know," Olivia said, and that is when her 'marriage' started.

"So what were you saying earlier about you and me and not being married?" He asked with a frown.

"I didn't say that, you must have been really tired and groggy, I just said that we shouldn't talk about it in front of Mellie," She said lying easily.

"Oh, ok. Sorry about the confusion." He said taking her hand.

"How are you feeling?" She asked sincerely.

"It hurts pretty bad. I don't expect much else considering I was shot in the chest. Do we know who did it?" He asked.

"They have someone in custody but they aren't releasing any information, as soon as I know something I'll let you know. You scared the hell out of all of us Fitz," She said quickly.

"I'm sorry…I know there really isn't thing I could have done to stop it, but I'm still sorry," He said pulling her hand to him and kissing it. "I love you Livi," He said sincerely.

"I love you too Fitz," She said quietly.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

When news got out of his release from the hospital the media went nuts. They already were questioning Mellie's absence, and now he would be leaving without her there. They hadn't told the press about Fitz's condition and they weren't planning on it.

"Mr. President, it is time to go," Tom said walking in with Hal right behind him.

"Thank god," He said sitting in a wheel chair. He was being let out in a staff only parking garage so that the press would be kept away and no one would put puzzle pieces together of what was really going on with him. Olivia stood behind him and pushed the wheel chair out the door and started walking to the parking garage.

"Liberty is moving," Tom said into his microphone. When they finally got to the awaiting limo for transport, Olivia helped him in and then got in right after him. They drove directly to the White House and went in a private entrance as to yet again avoid the press. When they got inside it was business as usual, except Fitz wasn't in charge. He would be reinstated as President in a few hours at a special joint session of congress where he would be seen for the first time since the shooting. Olivia had helped write the speech and avoided any mention of his marriage.

When they got up to the residence he walked around slowly. "Liv?" he asked turning and looking for her.

"She is downstairs talking to Sally," Billy said walking over to him. "It is good to see you again Mr. President, we are all happy you are alive and ok." He said sticking out his hand to shake Fitz's.

"Thanks Billy," Fitz said with a smile.

"I need to get back to work, but I just wanted to say hi and welcome back sir," Billy said before leaving as Olivia came up the stairs.

"I can't wait to get my job back," He said walking up to her and kissing her lightly. She was still cautious about kissing him in public, or as public as the White House could be, because not everyone knew of what was going on.

"I know; it will only be a little bit longer. Now we need to get you ready for your address to the nation." She said walking past him and into his room. She had told him what to wear on many occasions so this was something that was not new to her. She picked out a suit and tie and handed it to him. She helped him get into the suit and for a second they sat down with peace and quiet around them.

"Can I do this?" He asked seriously.

"Do what," She said turning to him with a look.

"Be President again. I was just shot in the chest; I almost lost everything for what? For some power trip? For the chance to be in a history book fifty years from now? You are the most important thing in my life other than my kids, I don't want to do this job if it means putting my life with you at risk." He said seriously.

"Fitz…you have worked your entire life to get to this point, you can't give it up, I won't let you," She said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"There are times when I think about how different my life would be if I had never met you, and I always hate those thoughts. I love you Liv, and I will do whatever you want me to," He said leaning over and kissing her.

"Mr. President," Cyrus said walking into the room.

"Yeah Cy?" He said looking up.

"It is time to go, the motorcade is ready," He said looking towards Olivia. He had noticed over the last few days how much she loved being with Fitz. They made their way to the car and the three of them got into the limo and drove to the Capitol. Before they got out Olivia spoke up about the one thing she and Cyrus were freaking out over.

"Fitz…you can't mention anything about you and me in your speech," He said seriously.

"Why not?" He asked seriously.

"After…after the divorce your approval ratings went down, people weren't happy. Don't you remember? Just…don't mention it, it will just upset people," She said trying to lie well and apparently she did when he nodded wordlessly and they got out of the car.

"Mr. Speaker, the President of the United States!" The sergeant at arms yelled over the noise in the house chamber.

Clapping erupted and Fitz made his way down the isle while holding on to Cyrus's arm to make sure he stayed up.

"Thank you," Fitz said with a smile. "This has been a difficult time for me and my family and I want to thank everyone for standing by Vice President Langston while I was out. This incident had changed my outlook on life and I want to make you a promise. From this day on I promise to not think about reelection. I will not focus on how long I can keep this job, but on how I can do the most good. I promise I will make decisions that are best for the country and our allies. I hope everyone can stand by me as I…" He paused and right then Olivia knew something was wrong. She was standing near the door and her gaze snapped to Cyrus who also turned to look at her. "I…" He fell to the floor and secret service swarmed. Olivia saw Cyrus run to his side. She was pushed out of the way as EMT's rushed to get him. As he was pulled past her she started to run next to the gurney along with Cyrus. They got into the ambulance and sped back to the hospital.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked panicked in the ambulances.

"Ma'am there is no way to know until we get him to the hospital," The EMT said seriously. As they pulled up She and Cyrus were told to back away from him and he was rushed into the hospital. She was crying again as she and Cyrus were led to the same waiting room they had been in the last time they were there. They sat and waited for any news they could get. People once again started to flood in. Secret Service agents were back in surrounding the hospital and the media was outside in droves. When Mellie rushed in Olivia and Cyrus stood up.

"What the hell happened?" She asked clearly shaken.

"We don't know. He was rushed into tests when we got here and we were told the doctor would be out the second he knew something." Cyrus said knowing Olivia was too panicked.

"How long have you been waiting?" She asked as they all sat down.

"About an hour and a half." Olivia said weakly.

They all sat there silently after that. They didn't know what to say to each other. It had been awkward enough for both her and Olivia with the whole situation, and so not talking seemed to be best.

When the doctor finally came in about two hours after Mellie arrived everyone stood. "I'm sorry about the wait. He is going to be okay." He started out and everyone sighed in relief. "As for what happened, I think he just did too much at one time. The stress got to him, which is why he passed out. I know he needs to get back to his job as soon as possible, but I want him to wait a week. He can go home tomorrow morning, but I don't want him getting stressed. Also he hit his head pretty hard when he fell. Nothing came of it, but it is another reason I want him to rest," The doctor said seriously.

"Madame First Lady," He said turning directly to her. "He is asking for you," He said seriously. Olivia' face fell slightly as Mellie's face had a small smile on it. She wasn't trying to be rude to Olivia but no matter how dead her marriage was, Fitz couldn't go walking around thinking he was married to someone else. Cyrus put a hand on Olivia's shoulder as Mellie followed the doctor out.

"That didn't last long," Olivia said trying to smile.

"I know you love him Liv, but this is what is best. When he is out of office things can change, but right now, he needs to be the man who was elected to the Presidency, and that man was married to Mellie," Cyrus said seriously.

"I know it didn't last long, but those few days of being with him not having him worry about anyone finding out about us, me not really worrying about it, they were the best few days of my life," She said with clear sadness in her voice.

**So there is the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, I got an internship and I am preparing for it now. I don't know when I will be able to update again, but I am hoping it will be soon. Also please keep the reviews coming! **


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry this took so long. I just got a new job and I leave at 530 am and don't get back til 830 pm so I don't have much time to write, but here is this chapter. Tell me what you think.**

"Cyrus," Mellie said walking into the waiting room about a half an hour after she left.

"Yes?" He said standing up quickly.

"Fitz needs you to get him something." She said seriously. He nodded so she continued. "He said you would know what it was. He wants papers that are in his desk in his private office, the top right drawer," She said with a smile. Both Cyrus and Olivia froze. They both knew what was in that drawer. Mellie noticed the change and decided to comment. "You ok?" She asked worried.

"Fine…" Cyrus said quickly.

"Ok…well, I know things are weird right now, but for however long it lasts I'm actually happy Fitz is remembering things again," She said honestly.

Cyrus nodded quickly and Olivia's face made no change. "Well I am going to go get those papers for Fitz. Olivia, how about you come with me. You need to get out of this hospital," He said and she nodded knowing his real reason for asking her to go.

"Liv…things have been crazy with us for the last few months. I know how Fitz feels about you, and I know how you feel about him. Right now I will stand by him, but I will keep you updated on everything." Mellie said being genuine.

"Thank you Mellie," Olivia said honestly. Mellie then went back to the room and Olivia and Cyrus went to the convoy. Anyone part of the administration was taken by the Secret Service to where they needed to go to avoid as much press as possible. The second the door closed to the limo they turned to each other.

"He can't do this!" Cyrus said seriously.

"What in the hell are we supposed to do? If we don't bring the papers back Mellie will get suspicious and look for them herself." She said honestly trying not to be biased. Unfortunately when it came to this she was the most biased.

"I'm sorry but you shouldn't have a say in this," Cyrus said seriously.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She almost yelled as the sped to the White House.

"Come on Olivia. I know you love him and I know he loves you, but this is not something you can look at with a clear mind and be decisive about," He said and she knew he was right.

"What the hell are we going to do?" She asked calming down a bit.

"We are going to get him the papers. We will then get Mellie out of the room and try and talk some sense into him," Cyrus said. "That is where you can try. You are the only one he really listens to. Try and talk sense in to him," He said quickly as they pulled up and the doors were opened. They stopped talking right then and rushed to Fitz's office and got the papers he asked for and got back into the car and continued their discussion.

"What am I supposed to say to him? I didn't even think he would remember me when he woke up the first time, and now this is happening after he remembers Mellie is his wife," She said quietly.

"You have to figure something out. You are the only one that can. I brought you onto this team to be the fixer…try and fix this," He said giving her a look.

"Cyrus…I will try but it isn't like I can just say to him 'You are not allowed to divorce your wife in office, especially right now when everyone is on your side.' He probably knows right about now that he doesn't have a great shot of staying in office. He will use it as an excuse." She said and Cyrus nodded trying to think of what to do. When they got to the hospital they rushed in and went straight to his room.

"Mr. President," Cyrus said walking in folder in hand and Olivia following him.

"Cy…Liv," He said his focus staying on her.

"Mellie…this is confidential stuff, can you give us a moment?" Cyrus said nicely and Mellie gave him a suspicious look but agreed and left the room saying she was going to update the kids.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Olivia said as soon as the door closed. Cyrus looked at her a little surprised, because he thought she would try and be more gentle.

"I remember everything now. I remember the shooting; I remember all of it. I also remember waking up and thinking you were my wife. It all felt like a dream and when I woke up after the fall and the nurse asked if I wanted to see you or Mellie I knew it hadn't been a dream. I am done pretending with her. I am done sitting back and watch our relationship hang in the balance. I am ready to face whatever they throw at me, as long as you are by my side. I am going to sign these papers and then I'm going to give them to Mellie. There is a chance that I won't be able to assume office after what just happened and if so…if I am able to leave Washington behind, I want to be with you. I am done with my marriage." He said and both Cyrus and Olivia were silent. Cyrus took a few steps back to give them as much room as possible without going out of the room because Mellie could catch on.

"Fitz…you will go back to office after this. The doctor will clear you, and you will be the President Cyrus and I know you can be. You can do so much good, and I can't stand in the way of that, I won't." She said honestly. He saw the tears in her eyes and she saw them in his. "We knew from the moment this relationship started, that it could never truly work out. You have an obligation not just to the country but to your children. You have two great kids, and what do you think this would do to them. This…us, would just cause more harm than good. It is why I left the first time. We may be meant to be, but we never will be. I'm sorry," She whispered the last part. "I will go get Mellie," She said putting on a small smile. "Goodbye Mr. President," She said before giving him one last long look before walking out of the room before Cyrus or Fitz could stop her.

Mellie stood out in the hallway leaning against the wall. "You are good to go," Olivia said and Mellie nodded and walked back in as Olivia walked down the hallway and out of the hospital.

She prided herself on never really crying. Sure a few tears would show up in her eyes, but she would never just cry. She sobbed the entire way back to her apartment. Leaving the first time had been hard enough, this time, having to see him in that bed with tears in his eyes just about killed her. She knew what she was doing was best, but it just hurt so bad. When she finally got into her apartment she changed into comfortable clothes and sat on her couch. A few hours later she finally turned on the TV as Cyrus walked up to a make shift podium outside the hospital. If she couldn't have him, she could keep tabs on him.

"I will make a quick statement but I won't be taking any questions," Cyrus said looking up at the camera quickly. "President Grant is back in stable condition. The doctors believe stress from being back and going into a meeting of such importance as he did caused stress to his body. They say he should be back working within the next few weeks and he is looking forward to serving the people who elected him. My last note comes directly from the President." He said holding up a letter. "I will read what he wrote. _Thank you to all those who are praying for me and my family. I am sorry about everything that has happened in the past few weeks and I am going to work my hardest to come back and serve you. I love this country so much, and I want to get back to my job, because I want to do what is best for you. The thing is I also need to do what is best for me. As of an hour ago I have filed for divorce from my wife. I ask that everyone keeps my children and our family in their thoughts while working through this difficult time._" Cyrus finished the letter and the media went crazy. He walked off the podium and was led back into the hospital by Secret Service. Olivia sat on her couch awestruck. She didn't know whether she should be happy for the chance that just came along for her and Fitz to be happy, or if she should be mad because there is a good chance he just killed any chance he had at reelection. She stayed in her spot for one more second before rushing to her room changing and speeding back to the hospital. She knew Cyrus was in panic mode and she was the only one that could help.

**So there is the next chapter. Again sorry it took so long, it might be a long wait for the next one just to warn you. **


	6. Chapter 6

**So here is the last chapter. I know this story has taken a while for me to finish, but I have been really busy. Thank you for all the reviews and please review this chapter!**

When she pulled up to the hospital the media was swarming. She walked up to the entrance and the Secret Service agents posted at the door recognized her and let her in. As she made her way to his room she noticed a larger number of agents present. Some of them she knew but many faces were new to her. Right at the door stood Tom and Hal who nodded at her as she took a deep breath before entering. Cyrus stood yelling at Fitz who was yelling right back. They stopped yelling when she came in and Fitz had a look of surprise on his face that soon turned into one of appreciation. Cyrus gave her a look she knew all to well which meant he needed her help with Fitz.

"Cyrus can you give us a moment?" She said and he quickly left the room. "What on earth were you thinking?" She yelled right away. He didn't say a word; he just smiled at her. "This is by far the dumbest thing you have ever done." She spat at him. His face fell a little as she kept yelling at him. "My god…did you even think of what this is going to do?" She said staring him done.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled back startling her a little. He had never yelled at her like that before; sure she had seen him yell at others like that, but never her. "I am sick and tired of hearing you worrying how this is going to effect my political career! You LEFT! You stopped working for me the moment you walked out the door after giving me your resignation with no explanation, so stop worrying about my career. That is not your job anymore. Also what if I didn't do this for you? Did you ever think that I did this for me? Did you even think about the fact that I am tired of living with my lie of a marriage? Also you have no right to choose what is best for me or us by yourself. Those decision need to be made by the two of us, _together_. Whether you like it or not, we have a relationship. It doesn't matter that it isn't public; it is a relationship nonetheless. We should make decisions together, so will you please stop yelling at me and for the first time since I have met you will you please talk to me and not at me?" He yelled but quieted down about half way through.

She was at a loss for words so he continued. "I love you Olivia and I did do this for us, but I also did this for me. I am done lying about who I am. I am done pretending like I am in love with Mellie. I am done listening to her try and control my life. I should have done this a long time ago, but I never had the balls to do it, until I met you. That first day when you said the reason I lost Iowa was my marriage I knew I finally had someone by my side that I could count on to tell me the hard truth without worrying about hurting my feelings. Then I realized over time how much you meant to me, and how quickly I was falling for you. When I found you, I found my reason to keep fighting, I found a reason to suffer through my marriage, and after all this time I have finally realized that I can do this. I can divorce my wife and move on with my life. I am ready to fight for you, and for us. I am ready to tell the world that you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. President or not, you are what keeps me going everyday. When you left…it killed me. You broke my heart, and we saw how well I handled that. Without you I am lost, I can't function without knowing you are there, which is why I know I need you by my side forever. Be mad at me all you want for this, I don't care. All I care about is what we have and what we can finally have." He finished. She looked at him with tears in her eyes, and she had no idea what to say to him.

**OFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOFOF**

**2 and a half years later**

"It looks like it is going to come down to Virginia to decide the outcome," The reporter on one of the local channels said seriously. Everyone was camped around the TV waiting for the final results to come in. "The votes have just been reported, and…give me a moment to confirm…yes I can confirm that President Grant will serve a second term," The reporter said with a small on her face. Everyone jumped up and cheered. Cyrus turned to James and kissed him as everyone else hugged their colleagues and friends on another successful campaign. Cyrus looked around for Fitz but couldn't find him anywhere. He then looked over through the doors and saw them standing together, and eh smiled knowing he heard the news. He could see Fitz kissing Olivia with everything he had. He turned back to James and everyone else as they kept celebrating.

"We did it," He whispered to Olivia. She smiled as she looked into his eyes.

"Yes we did," She whispered back and he kissed her again.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked seriously as he pulled away.

"More than ever," She said and squealed as he picked her up and spun her around.

"I love you," She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"I love you too," He said taking her hand. "I think we should get out there," He said looking out the window at everybody celebrating. She nodded and they walked out of his office together.

When they walked into the crowded room everyone turned to him. "To four more years of President Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III." Cyrus yelled and everyone cheered. Someone popped a champagne bottle and glasses were quickly dispersed. When everyone had a glass in their hand Fitz got their attention.

"The last few months…hell the last few years have been difficult. We have faced issues that could have destroyed this administration. We have worked together to get to this point, and we are finally here. When we won the first time…I was shell shocked, and just like that time, I couldn't have done it without you guys. All of the hard work that was put in with both campaigning, and running the country at the same time. I am thankful for everyone in the administration and we have four more years to do the best we can for the American people. So here is to four more years, and to all of you for making this happen," He said raising his glass.

"Four more years!" Everyone yelled and they took a sip of their drinks.

"To Olivia Pope, campaign fixer, political mastermind, and First Lady of the United States!" James said holding up his glass and everyone took another sip. She smiled brightly and looked over at Fitz. She looked down at their intertwined hands and saw the diamond engagement ring on her finger, sitting right next to her wedding band. She could Fitz's ring through his glass of champagne. He smiled down at her and gave her a kiss. The kids then ran up to their dad and step-mom and gave them a hug. Fitz kneeled down and hugged them both.

"Now everyone…at least for the next few hours, celebrate, go home and sleep, or do whatever you want to do. Tomorrow I am still in my first term, and we have to finish that before I start over again in January. Goodnight and again thank you so much," Fitz said with a smile. Everyone cheered one more time before he and Olivia made their way to the Oval. Mellie had been at the party for the sake of the kids, but it was after their bed times anyway, and they headed home for the night after telling Fitz congratulations. Cyrus and James followed Olivia and Fitz to the Oval. He sat down on one of the couches and James and Cyrus said across from them.

"Who would have thought," Cyrus said with a laugh that made everyone smile.

"From getting shot, to getting divorce, to getting married, to a second term. It has definitely been an interesting first term," Fitz said raising his glass. Cyrus raised his and they nodded at each other.

"You think Sally will call?" Cyrus asked to both Olivia and Fitz.

"Tomorrow. I don't expect a call from her tonight," Olivia said seriously.

"Well…I am personally exhausted," James said seriously.

"Yea, I think it is time we head home," Cyrus said standing and everyone followed his movements. "Congratulations Mr. President…you deserved this," Cyrus said sticking out his hand and Fitz shook it. James then shook his hand; they both kissed Olivia on the cheek and left for the night. Fitz and Olivia made their way up to the residence hand in hand.

"I couldn't have done this without you" He said as they walked up the steps.

"I'm glad I could help." She said squeezing his hand. When they got to their room he turned to her.

"I love you Olivia Grant," He said seriously.

"And I love you President Grant," She said with a small and he kissed her. For the moment they could relax and celebrate the victory. They were finally together. They had survived all of the tough situations, and they proved to everyone that their love was one for the ages. Nothing could tear them apart. Tomorrow would bring all new situations, both good and bad, and they were ready to face them together, as a family.

**THE END! Yay! So I hope you liked this ending. PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
